1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to packaging, storage and display devices, such as are used for containing articles such as drill bits (for example, high speed, masonry, wood, general use bits, etc.), driver bits, other power tool and hand tool accessories and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Containers for packaging, storage and display of tools, particularly small tool items, such as drill bits, saw blades, bolt- and screwdriver bits, sockets and the like are known.
Some such containers are formed as a hinged plastic or metal two-piece hinged case, that is held closed by a resilient plastic or metal latch that is simply bent back to release a detent, and permit the two parts of the two-piece hinged case to be pivoted away from one another, to open like a book. The parts of the two-piece hinged case may have approximately the same dimensions, but be formed as essentially mirror images of each other, except for the latch structure.
In each part of the two-piece hinged case, positions for holding parts, e.g., drill bits, may be formed directly into the inner surfaces, in the form of pairs of prongs that are spaced apart and sized, so that each part position is formed to hold a specific drill bit (or other part) having a specific diameter or nominal size. That is, a bit of a particular size is pressed between the respective prongs (usually concave toward one another) of the respective pairs and snap-fitted in. Alternatively, elongated slots of different lengths and widths may be formed directly into the inside surfaces of the two-piece hinged case parts.
Alternatively, instead of forming prongs or slots directly into the inside surfaces of the two-piece hinged case parts, molded or stamped non-moving inserts that have specifically sized slots formed in them, may be positioned into the interior spaces of the two-piece hinged case parts. One such drill bit holder is sold by DeWalt® under the name New Guaranteed Tough™ Case.
In more complex versions, a bar or block (usually called an “index”) may be fitted into the bottom portion of one or both parts of the two-piece hinged case. The index may have a number of blind bores or combinations of bores and aligned slots formed into it, again having different diameters, and possibly different depths as well, to receive tool parts (e.g., drill bits) of different size.
The index is often formed as a single piece that may be blow or injection molded (if plastic) or stamped (if made of thin metal). Often, the sizes (or other information) of the tools that are to be held in the index are printed or stamped into the front or back of the index, lined up with the locations of the respective tools.
The index may be fixed in place, such as by gluing or welding, simple friction or snap-fit. In some prior art tool bit holders, the index is provided at the opposite ends with male or female dovetail components that interfit with counterpart female or male dovetail components formed into the inside surfaces of the side walls of the two-piece hinged case part. One such drill bit holder is made and sold by Blu-Mol under the mark “Armor-Case”.
In these three types of cases, the cases are fixed both in the sense that only specifically sized bits can be held in the cases, and in the sense that because the indexes (if provided) do not move, there is some limitation to the accessibility of the tool bits.
Alternatively the index may be provided with bumps that project from the ends of the index, that are received, e.g., in a snap-fit manner, in corresponding recesses, bores or slots formed in the inside walls of the two-piece hinged case part. In some prior art embodiments, the index must be bent or deformed in order to fit into the receiving recesses, bores or slots. These recesses, bores or slots may be provided in one or a number of pairs, so that the index may be placed at various locations along the “height” of the two-piece hinged case part. This permits the bar or index to be pivoted, relative to the two-piece hinged case part, so that the access to the parts is improved. Additional, smaller resilient projections may be provided to act as detents to hold the bars in place in their recessed positions. Pivoting of the bars out of their recessed positions thus requires some small effort to overcome the frictional or interference resistance of the smaller resilient projections. One such case is made and sold under the Skil® trademark.
In other prior art embodiments, the index, in addition to being configured to pivot, may be formed as a two-piece construction. One portion of the index engages, in a snap-fit manner, to the inside surface of the two-piece hinged case part, and is pivotably connected to the other portion of the index which pivots upwardly and out of the plane of the two-piece hinged case part. One example of such a case is made for and sold by Sears® under the Craftsman® mark, with the particular index construction being marketed under the mark Speed-Dex™. In this construction, the front area of the index that faces the user is open, so that there is no room for indicia in front of each bore, to indicate the bit sizes. In this product, the holder of the pivoting portion of the index must be glued in place, against the inside surfaces of the case part.
In the previously-mentioned case made and sold under the Skil® trademark, the index is formed from two pieces of a molded rubber or rubber-like material. One piece has a U-shaped cross-section, that forms the front, bottom and rear of the index. The second piece is a mostly solid wedge-shaped block, that is insertingly received and molded, glued or welded into the first piece, and has apertures formed in it to receive the shanks of the tool pieces.
In other kinds of tool part holders, the case may be formed again as a two-piece hinged case, but with the hinge located at the bottom of the case. One portion of the case is often larger or has more depth than the other portion. One of the portions may include a hole at the top, to permit the case to be hung from a hook, such as on a store shelf or in a workshop. These cases may also be fabricated from metal, plastic or a combination of metal and plastic.
Such bottom-hinged cases usually include an index that is pivotably connected to both parts, often using the axis of pivoting of the two parts also as the axis of pivoting for the index, and held in place by wire and metal rivets. In some of these prior art constructions, there may be provided detents or ridges on one or both of one of the case parts and the index. Upon opening of the case, once the two parts have been pivoted away from one another by a certain angle or amount, the index is forced or at least prompted to pivot away from one or both case parts. This results in the index being moved to an angular position somewhere between the two case parts. Alternatively, a hook or wire may connect one of the case parts to the index, to both prompt movement of the index and hold the index in place once the case has been opened. Such cases are used to package and sell drill bits sold by MIBRO®.
These cases can exhibit certain characteristics that may make them less than optimal, such as that in some prior art cases having indexes that are not positively affixed, the indexes can fall out when the cases are opened. In some of the two-piece hinged case (book-opening style) cases, the indexes may be configured to pivot, but once out of their recessed positions, there is nothing to hold the index in its elevated position, so that the index tends to fall back into the case part from which it has been pivoted. Alternately, in the bottom hinged cases, the interlocking of the index to the movements of the case parts constrains the movement and positioning of the index to a single specific position, when the case has been opened to its in-use position.
It would be desirable to provide a packaging, storage and display case for holding small tool parts, that is capable of adaptation to accommodate different combinations of tools of different sizes.
It would also be desirable to provide a packaging, storage and display case for holding small parts, that is provided with an index that is capable of being moved to a variety of different positions, and held in any such different position.
It would also be desirable to provide a packaging, storage and display case for holding small parts, that is provided with an index that can be moved between stowed and deployed positions repeatedly, while reliably maintaining the selected stowed positions.
It would be desirable to provide a system of packaging, storage and display components that provides for enhanced flexibility in packaging and storage of individual tool parts.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.